Kanmorhan Vane
by Oxymoron41
Summary: The Eletian delegatin into Blackveil is leaving, and Karigan is going with them. With Karigan around, it's not likely to be a simple exploration. KZ. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1 Eletians

Along the Winding Way, faces froze in an expression of awe. Like a wave of the ocean or of grass in the wind, people turned from what they were doing and a hush swept up the road.

This time, they were not frozen in stone, but in a silent amazement.

Eletians were becoming more common as of late in Sacoridia, but it was still an impossible thing to see a legend strolling up the cobblestones of the Winding Way.

This particular delegation was both smaller and less opulent than the past envoys had been, but with their hair the color and sheen of precious metals and their skin glowing like the moonbeams of mythical Argenthyne, they would stand out in any crowd. As they passed, the Sacoridians slowly came back to life, and a soft but urgent murmur broke out behind, the stares boring into the uncaring, aloof Elt backs.

"Firebrand," Graelalea said, her voice ringing out in the silent room despite its being calm and quiet. "We are now prepared to send our _tiendan_ into _Kanmorhan Vane._ We have considered your request, and will allow a score of humans to accompany us into the forest."

Laren Mapstone rolled her eyes. The king had made it perfectly clear three months ago that his desire that the Eletians be accompanied into Blackveil by Sacoridians of his choosing was not a request. Having received word through Laren's Riders that the Eletians would indeed be venturing into the dark forest where Mornhavon had once reigned one month prior, Zachary had already prepared a company of his most trusted, capable soldiers, Weapons, and Riders. Except, despite her urging, Rider Sir Karigan G'ladheon.

Karigan G'ladheon was the finest and most accomplished Rider they had available. It only made sense to send her into Blackveil, especially due to her amazing aptitude at ending up mixed up in any unnatural, dangerous occurrences. In her view, it was faster to just send Karigan where anything supernatural was likely to happen.

However, the king had been adamant that her Rider be left out, despite her attempts to persuade him otherwise. He claimed she was needed to advise on matters pertaining to the magic still troubling the land, but she knew his real motivation was not the Rider's advice, but her safety.

Frankly, she could have argued harder against the decision not to send Karigan, but it was hard for her to want to send the Rider who had given up everything for her country, suffered through so many hardships and faced so many enemies, into a place where so much danger lurked. She recalled her thoughts three months previous, when they had first been informed of Jametari's desire to explore Blackveil Forest. _Whoever he sends will have little chance of returning._

"We make one request of our own now, Firebrand," Graelalea stated firmly, yanking Mapstone back to the proceedings in front of her. "We wish to choose one from your realm to accompany us. This one will not be counted in your score, but will be essential, Prince Jametari believes, to the success of our mission."

King Zachary frowned, just slightly. "Very well. I grant your request. Who is it you wish to choose?"

"Karigan G'ladheon."


	2. Chapter 2 Turmoil

**AN: Hi! Thanks for the reviews :) I appreciate it. Sorry the chapters are so short, they look longer on my notebook...They're gradually getting longer, and I'll work on it. Thanks for reading! -Oxymoron41**

* * *

The King's face froze. "You wish Rider Sir G'ladheon to join your delegation?" he asked in his best king's voice. "Might I inquire as to why you have chosen her to go with you?"

"The Galadheon's duality was dispelled with the wild magic inside of her two years ago, after she deposited Mornhavon in the future. However, _Ari-matiel Jametari_ has seen that the Galadheon's fate is tied to the wall, and my brother thinks it wisest to bring her along," explained Graelalea.

"Very well," King Zachary replied smoothly. "Please allow us some time in order to consider your request."

"I will warn you, Firebrand; we cannot wait too long or our delegation may be too late. Time is of the essence. A strange twist of fate for we timeless Elt," she murmured quietly. "We will expect your answer tomorrow, and the delegation will leave two days after that. Be sure all who accompany us are prepared adequately."

The moonspun Elt turned and gracefully departed the High King's presence.

* * *

Zachary sighed internally in sorrow and pain, but though the Eletians were gone, he had to maintain his king's mask in front of his counselors. He could release his mask later in the privacy of his quarters. If he let it down now, he would break.

"It seems you were correct all along Captain - Rider Sir G'ladheon appears to be vital to this expedition. Pity - she is the most informed about the magic problems. I could have used her good advice."

"Sire..." Sperren said slowly. "Why did you not agree outright to the Eletian's 'request?' While I agree the G'ladheon girl is useful due to her knowledge of magic, she would undoubtedly be more useful to us in Blackveil, figuring out its secrets."

"I recognize this, Sperren. I have my reasons," Zachary stated calmly. "Firstly, I feel the Eletians have a need to recognize my authority. While I understand that, having lived since the time of Mornhavon, we seem as children to them, they must understand that I am a monarch in my own right and ought to be treated as such. Thus, having them wait on my whim helps to drive that point home. Secondly, I do feel that Rider Sir G'ladheon should be allowed the courtesy of being informed before she is committed to this, as every other on our list has been. It is simply a common courtesy."

"Of course, Sire," Sperren said, reassured.

"Laren, if you could send a message to Rider Sir G'ladheon informing her of this delegation and the Eletians' request?"

"Absolutely, Sire. I'll get right on it," she said purposefully, and with one last glance at Zachary's expressionless face, she strode quickly out the door.

"The rest of you may get some rest. It's been a long day," he said, letting his mask loosen a little and smiling at his counselors tiredly.

"Thank you, Excellency," Sperren said as he bowed and left the room.

Wishing to collapse on the spot but knowing it wasn't the right place, he let his Weapons bundle him through the corridors to his chambers. Shutting his door behind him, he slid to the floor. This was not what he had wanted.

He had done everything possible to get her out of this particular 'errand,' but to no avail. It shouldn't really surprise him - it was obvious to all that she should go into Blackveil. She had done more for this country that any other. She had averted the danger of Mornhavon, stopped a coup, had some sort of bond with both the Eletians and the Weapons, and she was the most capable person in the country.

She was beautiful.

And he couldn't let her go.

He thought of her lying dead in the midst of that dark, evil forest. He thought of that light in her eyes gone out and the wild spirit released from its prison of flesh, never to be his in the end. She might never come back, and he might never even know what had become of her. It would be his fault. It would be he who had sent her on this final errand. He would have killed her as surely as if it had been his own hand thrusting the sword into her heart. He knew he couldn't live with that sort of guilt and pain. He growled in frustration, realizing that even with all his power, he couldn't do anything. He couldn't even let her know how he loved her; he knew that she would never accept his love for what it was as long as he was to marry Estora. His only hope was that she would refuse to go of her own accord.


	3. Chapter 3  Hesitations

**A/N: Hey, sorry I haven't updated. I had a slight bit of writer's block...and then life caught up to me...anyways, here it is. Slightly longer! Hey, and thanks for the reviews :) I love Fastion too... ;)**

**P.S. Just realized I haven't given them titles that you can see... I'll start doing that now.**

**.*.**

Karigan paced her room in frustrated silence. She needed to get out of the castle! She was a Rider, and she hated not riding. The king hadn't allowed her to go on any missions at all, saying he needed her advice with the increased reports of magical happenings. The Captain hadn't objected, as the Rider paperwork had never looked so good. Also, there was no longer a deficit of new Riders; the horn had caused an influx of new Riders to show up and now the only deficit was in horses.

She needed to Ride, and she needed to get away from the king. While she was trying to distance herself emotionally, it was difficult when she attended him each day. She needed physical distance now.

.*.

Captain Laren Mapstone strode down the hallway from the throne room, emotions warring inside of her. She wished she could let the king and Karigan be, but she knew it would tear Sacoridia apart. She also knew her king and Rider were strong enough to handle the emotional injury they were both suffering at the moment. It was the best option, she told herself. However, she did wish in her heart that she didn't have to send her Rider into Blackveil.

Arriving at Karigan's door, she shook her head to clear her thoughts. She raised her hand and knocked crisply. After a few moments, Karigan opened the door.

"Yes, Captain?" Karigan asked, slightly absentmindedly.

"Karigan, the King has assigned you to a mission," Laren said, "but understand that this mission is to serve with the delegation headed into _Kanmorhan Vane_."

Karigan's head snapped up in surprise.

"The king has not ordered you to accept," Laren continued, "and the decision is entirely up to you. I know your experiences with Blackveil have been unfavorable and should you choose to bow out, no one would blame you. You should know, however, that the Eletians requested you specifically."

"Me? The _Eletians_ requested _me_?" Why?"

"They say that your duality is gone, but your fate is connected to the wall. They think it best that they bring you along."

Many emotions flickered through her Rider's eyes, and Laren saw traces of the sunken, haunted girl who had just returned from a slaughter in the Elt Wood.

.*.

_A hand, pale fingers open - inhuman howls filling the forest - a flash of yellow eyes - a brightly painted top and sandy-haired scalp hanging from a belt - Ereal, lay curled in a pool of her own blood - a black figure, made of night - broken, rusty chains lay in pieces across the surface of a tomb..._

Scenes flashed through her mind's eye, reminding her of all the reasons she shouldn't accept the mission. _I wanted to get out of the castle, but..._ Her last experience with Eletians and delegations together had not ended well.

_That was in the past. This time will be different. I need to put this behind me._

Karigan took a deep breath and looked up at Captain Mapstone.

"I'll go."

.*.

The next morning, as usual, Laren went to attend the king, but unusually, the king was not in his throne room. Neither, in fact, were any of the other counselors. Bewildered, Laren stood on the dais for several moments.

"What in the five hells is going on here?"

"Captain. I apologize for missing your arrival. The King sent me to tell you that there will be no audiences or meetings today besides the audience with the Eletians, as he and the others are all busy organizing their separate parts of the delegation," a Weapon said, materializing from the shadows. "However, he wishes to see you as soon as you can spare the time."

"Of course, Fastion. I'll go immediately," Captain Mapstone said, already striding away.

"Excellent," Fastion replied tersely, falling into step beside her.

They walked in silence for a minute, until Laren suddenly recalled something. "Shouldn't you be packing? The delegation leaves the day after tomorrow, you know."

"I am aware," Fastion countered, "but I have nothing to pack. Weapons travel light."

Laren nodded in understanding. Her own Riders could be ready in minutes.

The two reached the King's quarters, and Fastion knocked loudly.

"Come in," the king called.

"Captain Mapstone, Sire," Fastion announced, and retreated into the corridor, shutting the door behind him.

"Good morning, Laren. I hope my schedule change didn't inconvenience you?"

"No, Excellency. It will actually be good for me to be able to help ready my Riders. What did you wish to speak to me about?"

"First things first. Did Rider Sir G'ladheon agree to go?"

"Yes, she did," Laren said, noting the flash of hurt in her King's eyes. "Although..." She added quietly.

"What is it, Laren?" the king asked quickly.

"Well... she didn't seem very enthusiastic. I confess I'm worried about her, Zachary," Laren said, looking the king in the eye. " I think after her last few assignments, she has some hesitations about going. I also believe she feels pressured to accept."

"By who? Who is pressuring her to go?" Zachary stood and strode up to Laren, anger evident in his voice and eyes. "This is unacceptable. I will not allow those who serve me selflessly to be blackmailed into -"

"Nobody is pressuring her but herself, Zachary. I believe she feels that it is her duty to defeat Mornhavon. After what she did three years ago, I see how that notion might have begun."

Zachary stared at Laren for a moment, then sighed and sat back down. "Ah. I see. Is your concern disturbing enough to you that you think your Rider ought not to go?"

"No, sire. In fact, I believe it will help the mission itself. I'm just worried about her personally."

"So am I, actually. Please inform her that she has up until the eight bell this evening to be sure she wants to go, and that she still has a choice. I want her to be certain about her decision. About the second order of business - are all your Riders ready to leave in two days?"

"Yes, Sire. They will be ready. Rider G'ladheon, however, has not been briefed or packed as she was only informed last night."

"Good. If you could go work with the quartermaster to get Rider Sir G'ladheon's supplies ready?"

"Of course, Excellency," Laren bowed and left the room.

.*.

Zachary watched as Laren left the room. When she was gone, he turned to stare out the window. She may not have realized it, but the scarred Rider Captain had given him hope. Karigan was hesitant...

Spinning around, he called after the Captain. Cursing that he hadn't decided before she left, he strode into the hall, to find it empty except for the stoic Weapons by the door.

"Donal, go get Rider Sir G'ladheon for me, please. I need to speak to her concerning the upcoming delegation."

"Yes, Sire."

"Thank you, Donal," the king said, retreating into his rooms.

.*.

Someone clearing their throat from behind him startled him out of his thoughts. "Yes, Fastion? What do you need?" he asked without looking around.

"Zachary," the Weapon said seriously. King Zachary looked around incredulously. The fastidious Weapon never dropped protocol to use his given name. "Listen to me," Fastion continued firmly. "I know how you feel. I _know_ how much you don't want her to go. However, you must remember that a king's good is not that which pleases him, but that which pleases his subjects. Do not do anything that jeopardizes the already tenuous stability of this country. Also..." Fastion took a step closer to his monarch so that they were eye to eye, inches apart. "Do not do anything to hurt her. If you do, your rank will not protect you."

Zachary watched in astonishment as Fastion strode toward the door. He was shaken from his stupor, however, when the Weapon's calm, controlled voice rang out once more. "Hello, Rider. The king is expecting you."


	4. Chapter 4 Caught Off Guard

**A/N: So...it's short. I know. It kinda had to be, but it's frustrating nonetheless. Maybe I'll post twice today to make up for it... anyways, enjoy, and as always thanks for the good reviews! They make me want to keep writing the story.**

**.*. **

Caught off guard, Karigan could only respond with a quick "Thank you, Fastion," as she was ushered inside the room by Donal. She was unsettled by the dark look of anger in Fastion's normally calm eyes.

With a shake of her head, she returned her speculating thoughts to the room, and the man, in front of her. She bowed to her king, and, straightening, fixed her eyes a foot to the left of his head. "Yes, Excellency? What did you need?"

"Karigan...I...are you sure you wish to go with the Eletians?" Zachary asked hesitantly, as though unsure of his words.

Karigan, startled, snapped her gaze to the king's face, only to find his back turned. "Of course, Sire. The Eletians have requested my accompaniment. I believe that that this is the best option for all who might be involved."

"That's not what I asked...nor is it true. Kari, this isn't the best option for you...or me," he added quietly. "This is dangerous, and you've done more than enough for your country in the fight against Mornhavon. You can't...you don't..." he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "If you...don't come back, I will have killed you. I won't live with that kind of guilt. Kari, I need you. I need you here. Please don't accept that mission. It's dangerous and I can't bear the thought of losing you."

Karigan stood, stunned for a quick moment as she took in her monarch's words. _No. No, he...this doesn't change anything,_ Karigan reasoned with herself desperately. _Despite his words, he is still betrothed. He is still out of my reach. More importantly, he is still my King. Leaving would solve this problem. This changes nothing. How dare he try to do this to me when there is no chance for us!_

"Zachary, what could you possibly need me for? Don't feed me that ridiculous excuse about advising you on the magic. You have others just as qualified just waiting at your command. Your Rider Captain, for instance, knows everything I do. Perhaps even more! Besides, you are betrothed, and I will not be your mistress. You don't need me in any way. I hold you back, and staying... is painful. If I die," she said ruthlessly, ignoring the pain in his eyes," then you have nothing remaining standing in the way of unifying Sacoridia. This mission is not different in any way than those that I face daily! Every time I mount Condor, I stare death in the eye. Ever since I was Called, I have been living on borrowed time. Riders don't live long, Zachary. You can't protect me from this - so just let me go. Let me move on."

She turned to leave, anger making her movements crisp and sharp, but she had not taken two steps before she felt a hand on her arm. She turned her head to protest, but her words died when she saw Zachary's face an inch from hers. "Then at least let me tell you this: You are beautiful, and I love you. I always will." He leaned in and kissed her softly.

.*.

In the shadows, unnoticed as always, a granite-faced shadow gritted his teeth and looked away.


	5. Chapter 5  Delegation

**A/N: Right, so, sorry it's taken a while to upload. The next "chapter" after this is actually not a chapter, so...just read it. Thanks for your reviews all :) They made me really happy. Special thanks to GreenRiderEpic, jackiemack916 and Effi for reviewing so consistently. You all get cookies! Thanks also to Aquarius23, uneatenbonbon13, and December Wind for your compliments...try not to hate me after reading the chapter after this..:( Well, anyways, enjoy!**

**.*.**

Two mornings later, Rider Sir Karigan G'ladheon stood outside the stables with her horse tacked up, her saddlebags filled, and her heart full of trepidation. This delegation was an unknown to her. She had no idea what they would find, or more disturbingly, who. Her only comfort was that a few of her good Rider friends would be accompanying them on this mission. Tegan was coming - her weather talent would be invaluable in this expedition. So was Yates, Trace Burns, Lynx, and - surprisingly - Ben. All of their abilities would come in handy in Blackveil.

Unfortunately, that was the most she knew about her companions for the trip. She hadn't been told which Weapons would come or had a chance to meet the Eletians. She was waiting peacefully for the other five Riders to show when she heard a commotion just around the corner of the stables.

"Ouch! I apologize, my lady. That was intended to be a compliment to your illustrious beauty. What! Devilishly clever, yes. Roguishly handsome, yes. But an unsavory charlatan? Never!" Smiling, Karigan watched as Yates turned the corner, and spying her, continued his speech in a slightly more exaggerated fashion. "I'm certain that this fine Knight of the Realm will help me in my plight. Sir Lady, have I ever been anything less than a gentleman to any damsel?"

"Of course not - your gallantry is unmatched! Tegan, are you tarnishing the reputation of such a noble Rider?"Karigan laughed.

"Gallantry unmatched? I think not. I hope to at the very least pull even, if not surpass, his level of chivalry," stated a new voice. "My Lady, if I may have the honor of walking yourself and your noble companion," with a nod at Condor, "to the city gate? It is only proper for such rank to have an escort to their danger-fraught delegation."

"Certainly, my lord Weapon, I would be honored," Karigan said, still smiling, though shocked at the easy manner the Black Shield had adopted.

As she strolled off, one hand on Fastion's arm and one leading Condor behind them, she glanced back and almost laughed out loud at the facial expressions of her fellow Riders. They simply gaped after her and her black-clad escort, not bothering to close their mouths or avert their wide eyes.

Turning back to her normally silent friend, she asked, "Fastion, aren't you supposed to be guarding the King? Do you get holidays?"

"No, I'm in the delegation. Did the king not provide a list of the others in the delegation? He gave each Weapon a copy," Fastion replied.

"I'm afraid not. I only know which Riders will be coming, and that was only from asking around. Who else _is_ in the delegation?"

"Well, there are the six of you, but you don't count in the numbers as the Eletians requested you. Then there are five Weapons, consisting of me, Brienne, and three others you don't know: Kier, Ildan, and Nathaniel. There are then nine soldiers, three of them light horse and six guardsmen. Then we will be picking up one noble at the wall. That would be Alton D'Yer. After that we simply have the score of Eletians, and nobody knows who is in that group except for Graelalea."

"I see. Thank you, that was helpful. I wasn't entirely sure what to expect."

"My pleasure. My lady, we have arrived at our destination. If I may take your leave..."

"Of course, my lord," Karigan said, smiling again at his joking demeanor.

He bowed to her, and kissing the back of her hand gallantly, turned and strode away in the direction of the other Black Shields.

In a few moments, the other Riders arrived, and she could tell from their eyes and manners that they were extremely curious, but she only said, "I'm afraid he has surpassed even you, Yates," before moving to figure out who was in charge and what she could do to help.

.*.

After finding Captain Ansible, who was in charge of the Sacoridian half of the party, she was immediately directed to find and speak with the Eletian princess. Karigan set off into the midst of the somewhat more unfamiliar Eletian half of the company. Having no idea where Graelalea would be, she merely stood with her hands on her hips, glaring around at the passing Elt.

"You're looking significantly better than the last time I saw you, youngling," came a soft voice from behind her. She spun around.

"Somial! You're here too!"

"Yes, youngling, so I am. I still have not decided yet if this is something to celebrate. Blackveil has darkened significantly since my people lived there," Somial said wistfully. "But perhaps there is reason for joy - if we could reclaim our ancestral land and Argenthyne's moonbeam castles, it would certainly be a victory beyond compare for my people."

"It's still there, then? The city of moonbeams? I thought it was a myth - I never thought to see it in the flesh..."

"I believe it to still be standing, though whether or not it truly is... I suppose we shall have to see when we arrive. Now, youngling, you were looking for someone, I believe?"

"Oh, right, I'm looking for Graelalea...does she have a title? I'm afraid I don't know it," Karigan said curiously. As sister of the Prince of Eletia, she assumed Graelalea would have at least some sort of honorific.

"Yes, she does have a title. We call her the _ari-matien_. You will find her over there, by that wagon. I will speak to you again at some other time, youngling," Somial said, walking away.

"Thanks, Somial," Karigan called, and then headed off towards the aforementioned wagon.


	6. Chapter 6 Author's Note

**Hey all...I've got some bad news...I'm afraid I'm gonna have to quit writing, at the very least for now. Sorry, I'm pretty disappointed, but it's necessary for personal reasons. If anyone wants to take over my story, they can...I'm probably not going to be writing on it again. So, feel free to have at it if you liked it enough that you want to continue it. Sorry guys... :(**

**-Oxymoron41**


End file.
